


Abrazos en Secreto

by JohnnytheBottom



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Hugs, M/M, No Beta, Pet Names, Platonic Cuddling, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Sweet, Tags May Change, Tenderness, Young Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnytheBottom/pseuds/JohnnytheBottom
Summary: ¿Qué demonios te pasa? " Bramo el rubio agarrandolo por el cuello de su camiseta sin mangas."Si no me dejas dártelo no sabras"Estaba oscuro pero Daniel podía distinguir la mueca de odio y coraje en el rostro del otro."¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero un abrazo tuyo?""Vamos hombre , te he observado y todo ese coraje Johnny , puede enfermarte. Los abrazos curan, calman. Hagamos algo, si mi abrazo no funciona dejo que me golpees"
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Ali Mills, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un "One Shot" hasta el momento pero si gusta le añado otro capítulo, déjenme saber en los comentarios ♡.

El ruido de pies moviéndose rápido y cuerpos chocando con cosas se escuchaba por todo el pasillo.Daniel corría, era rápido como el viento pero Johnny tenía más stamina al ser atleta y si a eso le añadía el enojo que tenía, era prácticamente un arma letal.

"Te agarrare gusano y cuando lo haga voy a golpearte tanto que tu madre no te va a reconocer" 

Daniel estaba asustado pero también molesto ¿Quien se había creído que era para aterrorizarlo así? Si, le había restregado el pedazo de pie en la cara pero, se lo tenía merecido por haber amarrado su bicicleta al camión de la basura.Por suerte Ali vio todo y pudo decirle al director pero aún así, su bicicleta se estropeo por segunda vez, gracias a ese maldito loco y sus malvados amigos.

El sonido de una puerta que se cerraba con suavidad puso tenso a Daniel.Ese era su fin , ahí iba a descansar Daniel Larusso en el sótano de su escuela, asesinado por Johnny Lawrence quien seguramente no iría preso porque era un niño mimado.

Decidió que lo mejor era aceptar su muerte y enfrentarla con valentía como todo un Larusso. Salio de aquel lugar y caminó, no veía absolutamente nada por la falta de iluminación. 

Entonces fue cuando Johnny Lawrence lo encontró y lo tiró al suelo.

"¡Déjame hombre! ¿Porque eres así?" 

"Porque me da la gana " Le riposto con el puño levantado.Daniel no podía permitir que lo golpeara de nuevo en la cara.Tendria que mentirle a su madre como en la vez anterior y Lucille no era tan estupida como para creer que otro balón lo había golpeado en la practica de fútbol. 

"¿Y si te quito el enojo? Vamos, te aseguro que puedo hacerlo" 

El rubio no podía creer el tamaño de las pelotas de aquel maldito ser que había llegado a su vida con el propósito de arruinarla, y de repente sintió curiosidad acerca de aquella extraña oferta .Larusso no podría hacerle olvidar la mancha de pecan y crema en su carísima chaqueta así como su intromisión en la relación de el y Ali. Seria fácil aceptar ,obtener lo que fuera de el y luego pegarle, era una situación donde la ventaja seria completamente suya.

"Depende , ¿Que tienes en mente Larusso?" 

"Dejame darte un abrazo" 

"¿Qué demonios te pasa? " Bramo el rubio agarrandolo por el cuello de su camiseta sin mangas.

"Si no me dejas dártelo no sabras" 

Estaba oscuro pero Daniel podía distinguir la mueca de odio y coraje en el rostro del otro.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero un abrazo tuyo?" 

"Vamos hombre, te he observado y todo ese coraje Johnny ,puede enfermarte. Los abrazos curan, calman. Hagamos algo, si mi abrazo no funciona dejo que me golpees" 

El rubio lo soltó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.A pesar de la oscuridad que había Daniel podía distinguir su silueta y estaba seguro que el también podía verlo así que era jugarse esa última carta y ganar tiempo en lo que se le ocurría otro plan o ganar unos minutos más de vida.

"Esta bien " Dijo, parándose delante de Daniel.Tenia el cuerpo tenso.Daniel respiró profundo y lo abrazó. Al principio sintió que Johnny se resistía y pensó que iba a golpearlo o peor arrojarlo por la escalera que conducía hacia el almacén del sótano pero no, poco a poco fue relajándose y Daniel sonrió, victorioso cuando sintio los brazos de Johnny rodearlo también. 

"¿ Y bien?" Le susurró Daniel al oído acariciando con sus labios parte de su oreja y cuello.Era peligroso lo que hacía pero si de todas formas su destino iba a ser uno donde saldría golpeado podía arriesgarse a más.

"No está mal, pero ya es suficiente" 

Daniel se separó de el y esperó el puño o lo que fuera que le iba a pasar.Pero no recibió nada ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el rubio se fue y lo dejo allí en aquel lugar oscuro, confundido y completamente ileso.

*** 

Una vez terminó el periodo de la tarde y abrió el casillero para guardar sus libros una nota cayó aterrizando en sus pies.Pensando que podía ser Ali la abrió encontrando un mensaje de quien menos esperaba.

_Te espero mañana después del almuerzo en el mismo lugar de hoy ___

__Daniel guardo la nota y miro hacia todos lados. No había rastros ni del rubio ni de sus amigos.Volvio a leer la nota buscando algún signo que indicara que aquello era una amenaza , pero no lo encontró . Entonces cayó en cuenta Johnny no lo había golpeado y tan solo se había ido de allí , su abrazo había funcionado._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Añadi un capítulo más ♡♡.

Al día siguiente Daniel llegó a la escuela esperando ver al rubio en la entrada con sus amigos pero no estaba alli.Eso lo puso algo tenso especialmente cuando vio a las cobras reunirse y ni rastro del rubio, se sintio defraudado.

El resto del día transcurrió normal pero Daniel no se sentía así. Estaba seguro de que Johnny le había gastado una broma o al parecer algo le había pasado ya que no lo vio en el cambio de clases ni tampoco en el salón de Inglés.

** 

Cuando al fin llegó la hora de almuerzo fue al lugar de encuentro.Tenia hambre pero no la sentía, por los nervios.

Imagino que Ali debía estarlo buscando mientras el estaba en aquel lugar oscuro esperando a su bully.

Harto de esperar, agarro su mochila y camino hacia la escalerilla que conducía a la salida.Iba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Johnny Lawrence lo agarro de el brazo.

"¡Cielos hombre no hagas eso!" Exclamó asustado.Johnny empezó a reírse, disfrutando de su broma.

"No te vi en todo el día ¿Donde estabas ?" Daniel se dio cuenta de lo extraño que sonaba aquello.Como siempre, su boca lo traicionaba siempre diciendo de más.

"Eso no te importa camarón ahora quiero que dejes de hablar y ya sabes.. " 

"Podemos abrazarnos si es lo que quieres pero creo merezco que si contestes primero mi pregunta " 

"Eres un manipulador ¿lo sabias?" 

Daniel asintió orgulloso y aunque no había luz donde estaban Johnny estaba seguro que estaba sonriendo. 

"Fui a acompañar a mi madre al medico " La voz de Johnny se apagó un poco y Daniel se le acercó y lo abrazó sin decir ni un sola palabra.

** 

Estuvieron abrazados por veinte minutos y al final decidieron sentarse. Eso si, Johnny le advirtió a Daniel que si lo soltaba lo golpearía.En ese momento eran solo ellos dos , acurrucados en la oscuridad.

"Eres agradable Johnny, me gusta estar aquí contigo y no te preocupes, será nuestro secreto" 

Johnny no dijo nada, estaba pensando en su madre.Hacia un tiempo no se sentía bien y el doctor le había mandado a hacer unos exámenes.Daniel entendió y se calló aunque el silencio no duró mucho.Ya era casi hora de volver al salón lo que significaba que su tiempo con Johnny estaba a punto de terminarse. 

"Yo salgo primero,tu luego " 

"Espera.." Daniel respiró profundamente volviendo a rodear a Johnny con sus brazos .El rubio hizo lo mismo aspirando el olor a jabón barato y algo que era característico de Daniel.

Una vez se separaron Johnny salio de allí y Daniel esperó.El olor a colonia de el otro y la sensación de estar recostado en su pecho aún estaban en su piel.

** 

Luego de que culminó la última clase Daniel fue a su casillero a agarrar sus cosas y al abrirlo calló otro papelito, idéntico al del día anterior. 

_Mañana traeré hamburguesas_

__Daniel lo guardo en el bolsillo y salió afuera sonriendo como un idiota.Quien lo veía podía pensar que había logrado convencer a Ali de que al fin fuera su novia. Pero, solo el sabia que era por estar acurrucado junto a un rubio gruñón en la oscuridad._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final abierto ~


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny llegó primero al escondite de ambos.Tenia la bolsa con las hamburguesas, papas y una malteada grande de chocolate para compartirla con Daniel.

Su estomago gruñia de hambre así que comenzó a comer sin el. No era su problema si el chico se había atrasado.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Daniel sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Al fin" Murmuró Johnny haciéndose a un lado para que el chico se sentara. 

"Estaba hablando con el profesor de biología quiere que participe en la feria científica " 

"Cosas de nerd, come que no queda mucho tiempo" Johnny le mentía a sus amigos diciéndole que se encontraba en otro lado con una chica diferente de miércoles a viernes y ellos naturalmente le habían creído.

"El profesor de cálculo no vino, se murió su gato, Mr Trixie. Tenemos la próxima hora para nosotros , si quieres"

Johnny dejó de comer momentáneamente. Le agradaba el gato persa del Señor Diaz y también, tendris una hora más con Daniel así que no sabia si reaccionar triste o feliz.Sus amigos no tenían ni idea de dónde estaba y probablemente estaban ocupados con sus chicas.

"¿Quieres un poco?" Le ofreció al pelinegro. La malteada tenía dos pajillas.

"No me gusta el chocolate, prefiero la vainilla"

"A mi me gusta el chocolate " Johnny nunca había relacionado a nadie con algún dulce o cosa de comer hasta el día que se cruzó con Daniel y pensó que este debía saber a caramelo tan pronto vio su hermosa piel canela brillar bajo el sol.

"Ven aquí " Daniel abrió los brazos un poco y a pesar Johnny ser mucho más grande pudo acurrucarse en el pecho del chico.Necesitaba eso , sentir su corazón palpitar.También extrañaba su olor , la cercanía de sus cuerpos y estar así juntos a solas. Johnny no era gay , nunca antes había mirado un chico pero Daniel lo había cautivado con sus enormes ojos de venado y su manera de convencerlo a haber ello aquello.El enano podía llegar a ser un vendedor , era muy listo y sabía como hablarle a los demás mientras que el solo sabía hablar con sus puños y piernas.

"Hueles a menta" Johnny lo apretó más fuerte.No quería dejarlo pero el reloj no mentía y su ratito juntos casi estaba llegando a su fin .Pronto tendrían que regresar a fingir que no se odiaban en los pasillos.

"Es la goma de mascar" 

"Hmmm" Johnny y el se estaban acercando hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso tierno, suave.Daniel termino el beso moviendo su boca a la nariz del otro. A Johnny le dieron cosquillas y se puso rojo, odiaba su nariz pero al parecer a Daniel le gustaba.

"Vamos, ya casi salen los demás.Mañana es viernes así que tendré que extrañarte durante cinco días ¿Me das otro beso? " 

Johnny lo volvió a besar, beso su boca , párpados, la delicada línea de su nariz y sus pecas.Daniel tenía la cara más bella de toda la escuela y probablemente California entera.

"Hasta el miércoles bebé " Le susurró Johnny suavecito al oído besando el mismo . Daniel reaccionó divertido al apodo , prometiéndole a Johnny que le conseguiría uno también .Estaban abrazados y era difícil despegarse, mucho más difícil que las veces anteriores. 

Cuando al fin Daniel se soltó, salió primero .Johnny quedo solo adentro tocándose los labios, ya extrañandolo.

No podría resistir así hasta el martes, tenia que verlo antes


End file.
